1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carrying cases for darts and the like, and more particularly, to an improved dart carrying case including a one piece molded body and a snap on, pivotable closure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of carrying cases have heretofore been provided for carrying a trio of feathered darts. Such cases have included a simple box device having spacers or webs for securing the darts in place, carved wooden holders having separate compartments for containing the respective darts, and molded plastic devices including shank and point receiving bores and feather receiving slots. Most such cases have, however, suffered from the disadvantage that they are either too expensive to manufacture because of their complexity, they are clumsy to carry because of their shape, or because they do not provide adequate protection for the component parts of the dart.